


Counsels of Perfection

by inlovewithnight



Series: Bowie Song [2]
Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Chastity, Gen, cisgirl!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the virginity/celibacy square at kink_bingo's April 2012 "gift baskets" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counsels of Perfection

Tom stretches out slowly across the back seat of the van, staring up at the ceiling. Ryan had taped pictures there, Maxim-level soft-porn shots of actresses in bikinis and lingerie. Tom approves, more or less. None of them are exactly her type, but she appreciates cleavage and a good airbrushing as much as anybody.

Also they've been on the road for three weeks and she's horny as hell. God. A D-list starlet's artfully exposed thigh is making her stomach twist and her pulse throb between her legs. She curls her fingers in the cuffs of her hoodie and closes her eyes, breathing deep and holding it in her lungs for a slow count of ten. Serenity. Stillness. Hands tucked away under cloth and at her sides.

"I don't get it, Tom."

She doesn't turn her head toward Ryan's voice, just takes another breath. "Don't get what?"

"Why you _do_ this."

There are a lot of things that _this_ could cover. She waits, wiggling her toes against the far window. The glass is cold through her socks, while the heat vent above her head is stinging discomfort along her hairline. Opposites. Balance. Distractions.

Ryan huffs in frustration and leans over the middle seat, looking down at her. "I know you guys have an open relationship. I have seen you pick up chicks on the road."

"Women," Tom murmurs. "And female-identified persons. None of the people I sleep with would call themselves chicks."

"What I'm asking you is why you're not getting any action on this trip even though I know Danielle wouldn't care."

"She does care. It turns her on."

"Strike two," Max calls from the passenger seat. "Discussing my sister's sex life."

"Why are we not tag-team picking up girls, Tom?" Ryan demands more loudly. "Why are you not my wing-lesbian on this tour?"

"Can we leave them on the side of the road?" Max asks, presumably of Sean. Tom rolls her eyes and retreats deeper into her hood, staring out at Ryan like from inside a tunnel.

"Have you ever meditated, dude?" she asks.

It's a stupid question that deserves the blank look it gets.

"Karate? Anything that requires internal discipline and development of self-control?"

Ryan speaks slowly and with precise exaggeration. "I. Play. The. Drums."

"Okay, then." Tom shrugs and closes her eyes again, arching up off the seat to move a buckle from under her back. "This is a discipline. The discipline of celibacy."

"That's pretty stupid and self-punishing."

"I'll get rewarded when I get home. " She raises her eyebrows without opening her eyes, anticipating his questioning look. "D will make sure I'm very well rewarded for a good job."

"Ohh." He trails off, and she fights a smile. She can just imagine him thinking it out. "Oh, shit. How long's she going to go down on you for?"

"Strike three!" Max snaps, at the same time as Tom's "Ninety-four minutes is the current record."

"Well, you can still wing-lesbian me, right? Help me out? You're good at figuring out which ones are super-into it."

It's true. She is. "Yeah, I'll hang with you after the show, dude."

"Sweet. And I'll report back. In great detail. While you've got D on speakerphone."

"Still doesn't count as a threesome, Looch," Tom murmurs,and rolls onto her side, smiling to herself as Ryan and Max yell in protest at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> _The three evangelical counsels or counsels of perfection in Christianity are chastity, poverty, and obedience._
> 
>  
> 
> Chastity and obedience for the kink, poverty because they're Empires.


End file.
